Life as it comes
by Maramalade
Summary: Lily thought life was perfect, she was dating James Potter, and Was Head Girl. One day the unthinkable happens, james Leaves her. She begins to think Life will never be the same til he reappears one day in her life again.
1. Intro

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter Characters. I live in the boonedocks of West Virginia and I am still in High School, and I don't intend on taking any credit in anyway. I'm just a person who loves the books and can't wait until the next comes out. So please don't sue, I only get a pay check of 75 dollars every two weeks.  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
Lily sat at home cooking dinner, while her son Harry sat outside in front of the kitchen window, playing with Lily sat at home cooking dinner, while her son Harry sat outside in front of the kitchen window, playing with the cat outside in the grass. James would be home any moment. It was a special day. it was Harry's 1st birthday, and also because it would be a day to change his life importantly. James arrived home a few minutes later.  
  
"Harry" called James.  
  
"Papa" babbled Harry as James picked him up and threw him into the air laughing "How's my big boy today, 1 year old" said James. Harry just giggled and squealed in the air. Lily stood in the doorway and said "you know dinner won't be warm forever"  
  
"oh right, dinner" and James carried Harry into the house. ~DREAM~ "Why is this happening to me? I don't understand why I keep having a dream about James and I, with a little boy named Harry" she said out loud to herself. Lizzie her best friend since she arrived at Hogwarts, heard complaining again.  
  
"I think it means you're going to marry him"  
  
"I don't think so, he's been acting very strange lately"  
  
"I know I know, he's spending more time with those marauders then anything else, blessed Christ on the cross, he doesn't even spend time with the quidditch team anymore, unless Sirius is there, I told you Lily, you should have dumped him a long time ago"  
  
"Lizzie, I told you already he loves me, and we're best friends, well It doesn't seem that way lately but still, I think I love him back, and I don't know what I'd do if he broke up with me" pined Lily again.  
  
"You always thought that you needed someone in your life why?? WHY??" said Lizzie exasperated .  
  
"we've been over this again and again. It's just how I've been raised, I had a bloody british marine for a father, and a nazi mother, now does that explain everything?" said Lily getting her clothes out of her trunk.  
  
"yes, I'm sorry that we had to go there again, for the third time this week!!!!! But you need to help me understand what you're going through with Jamsie Wamsie" Lily got up and put both of her hands on Lizzie's shoulders.  
  
"Lizzie, You are my best friend, meeting you was a very good thing. I am your best friend ok? Now I am a very busy person, and I might leave you out on somethings but it is not intentional, but I do apologize." Said Lily  
  
"Lily I understand, I just feel a little unwanted sometimes that's all"  
  
"I'm famished, so if you'll join me, I'm going to the Great Hall"  
  
Before I go any farther, Lily is Head Girl of Gryffindor, and James Potter of course is too. They met on the train, when Lucius Malfoy had attacked Lily for being a muggle born. James came to the rescue, and Lily and he came to be really good friends. In the Second Year when the winning house had a ball, James was dared to ask Lily to dance by the one and only Sirius Black. Well Lily saw nothing behind it, until she saw James blushing. Then she knew that James liked her and had a crush on her, she didn't say anything until later that week at lunch. James was still a short boy with messy hair and big glasses. Not exactly the James we all know. But lily liked James for his personality and not for his looks, although she couldn't of asked for anything more for now he was at a whopping 6 feet 3 inches, and weighed 185 which most of that was muscle, and considering he was Prongs that also contributed. Now on to the story. 


	2. whims and woes

I don't own the right's to Harry Potter yet, but I'll make sure to tell you if I ever do!.. HA yeah right!  
  
James and Lily. They were together almost every time you saw them, even the Marauders didn't seen them apart much only when James in the shower, sleeping, or playing quidditch. It seemed as though nothing was ever wrong between the two. Then came the Halloween Ball. James and Lily being Head Boy and Girl and all we're expected to open the Ball. They entered the room, it was decorated beautifully, big festive Jack-o- Lanterns, and bats hanging from the ceiling, which had an almost full moon, so that meant that Remus could join them this year. Peter wasn't there, he had gone home on an "urgent" call from his parents, apparently someone had died and they had to attend the reading of the Will. James and Lily danced happily on the floor. Lily was dressed in a golden robe that hugged her petite figure, and belled out at the ends. James wore a dark blue dress robe that complimented his eyes and tall dark figure. They danced merrily away hand in hand. Remus didn't see why James wanted to break up with her; she was perfect for James. As he was for her.  
  
"James, I'm going to get a drink," she said  
  
"Alright, I'll come with you"  
  
"You don't have to, James"  
  
"No I want to"  
  
"Alright" and Lily walked about two feet before she fell down.  
  
"Lily are you alright?"  
  
"Mmwhat?" she said rolling over.  
  
"You fell and hit your head, are you ok? I'm going to take you to the Hospital Wing, come on"  
  
"No, I'm fine I just tripped that's all" James said disbelieving her" are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, I'm fine, really you over react"  
  
"No, I just want to make sure that you're not going to die on me"  
  
"I will not die, now help me up, we're creating a scene"  
  
"Fine, here" and he extended his hand for her.  
  
"Thanks, now I'm going to get my drink"  
  
"I'll escort thee"  
  
"Fine." Said Lily and she couldn't help but smile at him. He really was a great guy. Later that evening, James thought it'd be nice if they went outside on the front lawn to look at the stars.  
  
"Lily,"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"I have a surprise for you"  
  
"What?" "Close your eyes"  
  
"Alright" she said excitedly.  
  
"Now, when I say 'ok' I want you to open your eyes, no peeking"  
  
"Ok" James kept Lily right on the front steps while muttering some spells.  
  
"Can I open them yet?"  
  
"NO" and he went back to fixing her surprise.  
  
"What is it? Give me a hint, please" she begged.  
  
"No, almost finished, there, brilliant, alright lily you can take your blindfold off,"  
  
"You didn't say OK"  
  
"OK, ok?"  
  
Lily's entire face lit up, like a little girl at Christmas. There was a Gazebo, with fairy's, and golden lights, and inside their was a loveseat, with two chairs on either side, and a small table along the edge.  
  
"James, this is. wow, I don't know what to say"  
  
'Just say that you like it" He said wrapping his arms around her, Lily cuddled in close.  
  
"James, you've changed, and that's good because I thought there for awhile you were going to cut me off, and say goodbye to all the memories we had"  
  
"No, I wouldn't do that, I was just having a rough couple of weeks, that's all, you understand right?" Said James crossing his fingers.  
  
"Yes" and they stood in the moonlight for awhile before heading inside to the Common Room.  
  
"Good Night James" she kissed him on the lips. James returned the kiss, and they stood kissing for about 3 minutes when Sirius came out and loudly announced that he would be giving them a room together after Hogwarts.  
  
"Alright Sirius I get the picture," said James kissing Lily on the forehead. Lily walked into her room happy as could be, for not knowing the real truth. 


	3. Old Paths Cross Again

"I think you need to re-evaluate your priorities," said Padfoot.  
  
"I have my priorities straight, just because, I have a little bit of fun doesn't necessarily mean my priorities are screwed up. I'm focusing on getting thru Hogwarts, and running for minister."  
  
"Prongs, I think you having lily in your life is great but, you can't keep this up. She's not for you. You've changed over the summer, and I think she knows that, wait she does know that, she's not stupid" said Sirius.  
  
"I know, I know, I can't just ditch her. She's my friend."  
  
"I don't think Sirius means ditch, just explain to her you want to be friends, why do I find myself saying this ever week? Oh right because I'm the only one with some sense left in their heads" spat Remus. James looked completely clueless as to what had just been said. Obviously he was in one of his moods again, where he wasn't going to listen. So he raised himself from beside the fire and went and talked to the very person he didn't like at the moment. Lizzie.  
  
"Hello Lizzie"  
  
"Hi" she responded shortly, not even looki9ng up to see him sitting there.  
  
"how are you these days"  
  
"Fine" she wasn't in the mood for prying James.  
  
"Alright well since, I'm the one who started talking to you again, I should tell you why I did"  
  
"Yes, so I can get on with what I was doing before you rudely interrupted me," snapped Lizzie.  
  
"I'm sorry, that I've caught you in a bad mood Eliza"  
  
"no, I'm in a great mood, but when I have to talk to the person, who is treating my best friend like royal poo-on-a-stick, then I think I have the right to be a bit un cordial"  
  
"look, I need to talk to you about Lily, that's the only reason I'm talking to you"  
  
"what you can't handle dating her to maker her happy and more? You can't stand lying to her. What? You cant stand being the incredibly intolerable arse, you are to her? Need I go on?"  
  
"point made and taken" cowered James. "good"  
  
"But I didn't say that was what I was going to do"  
  
"I never said anything like that"  
  
"Right" said James shaking his head.  
  
"What I suggest you do, and listen carefully. BREAK UP WITH LILY, AND STAY OUT OF HER LIFE, FOREVER" lizzie said this in an almost growl. James got up and nodded to her and went upstairs past, Sirius, Remus, and Peter standing there. Stopped at Lily's door, and then walked away to his room and plopped down on his bed. He decided he didn't deserve Lily, nor did she deserve to be dating James the famous arse. 


	4. Depression Sets

November came and left. James was either at the qudditch pitch or at the quidditch pitch. He spent not time with one not even Sirius. Maybe he would show up for Dinner once in a while but that was rare for James now a days. Sirius had been pushing James to break-up with Lily for the longest time and now that he'd finally done so, he had completely isolated himself. He had decided also to tell his dad that he was going to play quidditch for England. His father had no problems whatsoever with it but his mother on the other hand flew off the handle, and refused to speak to him. December was upon Hogwarts, and Christmas was fast approaching. Lily had decided to go home and spend Christmas break with her family. Since James was no longer in her life. It came as a devastating blow to lily. He had been so nice. so perfect to her and had treated her so well, that when he told her those life changing words she went into a depression, and for the first time in her life, Lily wasn't always smiling. In fact she had turned very bitter the only person she occasionally talked to was Lizzie. Occasionally she would speak to Remus to see how he was feeling after the full moon. Lily wasn't social. One day when they were allowed to visit Hogsmade, James decided he wasn't going to attend nor did lily. Remus and Sirius decided they would go after all they didn't want to be in the same place as a depressed Lily, and an unhappy James, who made sure lily knew he was relieved the he didn't have her as a burden anymore in his life. This just made Lily even more upset, and more determined to ruin James' next relationship, if he ever had another.  
  
"why does he think he must remind me every time I see him that he played me for a fool?" she said to herself quietly, while she sat in her bed doing an essay for professor Dippit.  
  
James was downstairs in the common room, actually working on the same essay she was. But dead James was stuck, see Lily helped him with essays, and at least helped him start. And now that he was on non-speaking terms, he was screwed. James sat and stared at his paper for a good ten minutes for he finally got up and and stormed upstairs to his room, put his books down, and grabbed his broom and went to the quidditch pitch. 


	5. Tension

After getting to the pitch, he decided that it was rather pointless for him to be outside at the pitch all by his lonesome, but he sat there and practiced catching the snitch. After about 20 minutes he flew to Gryffindor Tower, pointed his wand and muttered  
  
"Accio Invisibility Cloak" James was off and flying to Hogsmeade in 2 seconds. Remus, Sirius, and Lizzie, all sat in three broomsticks.  
  
"I'm sick of James," said Sirius unhappily, and complaining for what seemed the millionth time this week.  
  
"Sirius, you're the one who pushed him to be like he is"  
  
"No, I didn't I just merely made it clear that he wasn't happy, and I was until he didn't talk to me after he broke up with that ruddy Lily"  
  
"What? She's not ruddy, she's my best friend."  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Remus. He had been looking at a textbook on Werewolves.  
  
"Pretty much he's complaining about James not talking to him, and I'm complaining about Lily not talking to me."  
  
"Oh, please grow up, I'm getting another butterbeer, do you two want another?" said Remus getting up.  
  
"Remus, I don't know how to respond to that, so I wont try" said Lizzie.  
  
"Anywho, Sirius, It's been 4 weeks and 3 days, and 4 hours-"  
  
"Lizzie"  
  
"Sorry, but you get the point, it's been like eternity, since Lily talked to me" said Lizzie.  
  
"Um, yeah Prongs hasn't avoided talking to me since we were 4 years old and in ruddy diapers" complained Sirius, and then taking a big swig of butterbeer.  
  
"Sirius, we need to stop sitting here and being pathetic"  
  
"I agree," said Remus coming back with two more butterbeers.  
  
"Thanks Moony" said Sirius.  
  
"Anytime Padfoot. Now what did I miss?"  
  
"We were saying how we are very pathetic" "I'll agree"  
  
"Shutup, I don't like watching lily not happy it's depressing."  
  
"Well, what do we know, will make her happy again?"  
  
This was a sight. James was standing there the whole time listening to their pathetic conversation about how much they missed him. It hadn't really occurred to James that they had missed him that much. Then out of the corner of his eye he saw a small red headed figure come in through the front door. Instantly James was swept with this golden feeling all over him and it felt as if he was floating.  
  
"What I'm floating" James yelling this caused a bit of a havoc. James could everyone else but they couldn't see him, so naturally they thought it was something along Voldemorts' doing. Well Sirius jumped out of his seat like the begesus just got scared out of him, Remus fell over the seat backwards, and Lizzie sat planted in her seat, still as a statue she didn't move as she knew that voice perfectly well. As of this would have been rather hysterical to watch if a "mysterious" voice wasn't the cause.  
  
"James Harold Potter the third" yelled Lizzie. James stood stone still, he didn't think she could see him.  
  
"I thought you couldn't see me?" he said stupidly. Remus and Sirius still sat on the floor putting two and two together as Lizzie sat and conversed with no one.  
  
"I know you're voice," she said rather icily.  
  
"Why must you hate me so much?"  
  
"You know perfectly why, I wont go there, you great intolerable oaf"  
  
"I'm hurt"  
  
"You should be"  
  
"Err, Lizzie, who are you talking to?" asked Lily.  
  
"Sirius, he wanted to know what put him on the floor" she lied quickly. James was thanking her up and down. Lizzie knew this also, so she muttered " you owe me"  
  
"Huh?" asked Lily.  
  
"Nothing, nothing don't worry about it"  
  
"If you say so."  
  
"So what possessed you to come out of your Hole?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Oh come on there has to be something"  
  
"Well, if you must know, it was because when I finished my essay, I decided to come to Hogsmeade for a little break, I came down the stairs and saw James sitting there trying to work on this essay. He had no clue what he was doing so, I just merely grimaced and left him to sit and rot away at his attempt to write an essay, without me for the first time in 5 years."  
  
"Harsh, Lily, but I'm proud," said Lizzie smiling. James stood there shocked, he had never once heard her come down the stairs. How did she get out so quietly? James actually liked this no one he was there but Lizzie thing. Sirius and Remus both got up and sat back down in the booth.  
  
"Well hello Lily, how are you?" said Sirius in an abnormally sweet tone.  
  
"I'm fine thanks"  
  
"Lils, I'm glad you decided to be social around the Holidays, I know it's your favorite time of the year" said Remus.  
  
"Yeah, I just thought I should stop this depression, and streak of unhappiness that I have, I'm over James, I don't want anything to do with him ever again". James sunk to the floor. Good thing he had the cloak on, otherwise Sirius and James would be laughing their arse's off at him. Suddenly James foot became uncovered. Sirius just happened to look down and saw a foot sticking up.  
  
"What on earth?" said Sirius.  
  
"Huh?" said Lily. Starting to look in his direction.  
  
"Nothing, I just saw a mob of unclothed men run down the street"  
  
"What? Where?" said Lily and Lizzie jumping up and looking out the door.  
  
"James, you're uncovered." Said Sirius.  
  
"What? Oh jeez thanks," he said quickly covering his self up.  
  
"Your welcome here they come"  
  
"What were you talking about Sirius?" asked Lily  
  
"What are you doing Sirius?" asked Lizzie confused.  
  
"Nothing just fixing my shoe."  
  
"Oh, I see" she said with an eyebrow lifted. James not sat at the other table listening to the conversation.  
  
"Well I think I'm going to go now, it was fun conversing with you all but I have to be back at the castle I have to talk to Dumbledore." Said Lily. Lizzie eyed her carefully.  
  
"Why don't you stay longer?" asked Remus.  
  
"I'll see you at dinner" said Lily.  
  
James came out as soon as she left.  
  
"I didn't see her come, I was out on my broom flying I would have seen her." He said puzzled.  
  
"I don't know what possessed you to eavesdrop on me, but damn you James to Hell if you do it again" said Lizzie getting up and walking out the door to catch up with Lily.  
  
"What's in her bottom?" said Sirius.  
  
"I don't know but I hope it's bothering her real good" said James annoyed.  
  
"Oh come off it James"  
  
"Why should I? She hates me for a harmless little thing, if she's going to get all huffy when she sees me, then she can just shove her head in a can" said James sitting back and finishing Lily's butterbeer.  
  
"You are aware that you are drinking after Lily," said Sirius. James didn't know what to do, waste it because Lily had drank out of the bottle or just pretend he didn't hear them and keep drinking, or he could just say I know and drink it.  
  
"Yes, I am fully aware that it was Lily's"  
  
"Then why are you drinking it? Still?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Because of the fact that it doesn't bother me that it's hers, she is the one who hates me remember? Although I deserve the hate, just with less credit"  
  
"James, She's never going to consider you to be anything more then a horrible person she knew"  
  
"Remus, I don't want her to like me, escpeacilly now I wouldn't want her to it'd be weird besides, she was the one who was all serious about us,"  
  
"James" said Sirius.  
  
"Shut up, you're the one who made me break up with her, I actually was having a good life until you pushed me to the point that I had my back on the wall, so I don't want to hear it out of you. This is the very reason I don't talk to you, you made me give up the best thing I had left going for me in my life" James was standing 5 inches away from Sirius, with his fists on the table.  
  
"You have quidditch forget Lily she was bad for you anyway" said Sirius, but as soon as it was out of his mouth he knew he shouldn't of said it. 


	6. Short

Sirius felt like poo on a stick. James looked at him with a deep hurt in his eyes; those dark eyes bore into Sirius. James got up and left. Remus sat in his seat staring between Sirius and were James was sitting.  
  
"Sirius, I think you just created a big problem" "I'm screwed, James is going to hate me for the rest of his life" "More, like the rest of your life" "Right, well I'm done trying to get him to do something he wants to accomplish" "Sirius, I think there's a point you can push people to and then they snap you pushed James to that point. He'll bounce back, it might take him awhile since he and lily aren't on speaking terms and he wont have anyone to reason with" "I screwed it all up for him" "Oh, just hush and drink you butterbeer" "fine" Sirius said sulking.  
  
James trotted back up to the castle, in a zombie like stage. Lily had accidentally dropped her books and was stopped in the middle of the hallway when she saw him trot back into the corridor. She didn't move, she didn't want him to see her there. James walked out of sight.  
  
"I hate you James Potter, and whatever is hurting you, I hope hurts you really bad, deep down inside, and then you'll begin to understand the top layer of depression I'm in, James. I loved you, now I'm forced to turn the love into hate, damn you to hell potter" she said to herself staring down the corridor were James would have been standing.  
  
James plopped himself on the couch sulking, and staring into the fire. "I hate my life it's been going down hill since I started this year, it's my fault I was being inconsiderate I only cared about how I felt and not about Lily if she knew that I did love her, then she would have known that I wouldn't have left her, I would have been friends with her,. I would have, is that I can say" James bashed himself in the face with his hand. "You know that's funny, Potter" said Lily standing at the top of the stairs. "What?" said James turning around to face Lily. "you were eavesdropping" "you weren't being quiet so it wasn't hard to miss you rambling" "I wasn't rambling I was talking to myself I was trying to figure out where I am, and how I went wrong with you" "Well, I can tell you where you went wrong, Sirius Black, he's not your friend if he can only make you see the bad, not the good. He's just trying to keep you back because he knows that he can't be better then the almighty James Potter I really think you're a good person James but if you keep getting influenced by, Black then I can't be friends with you, and that's why I have not said one word to you until now, from when you broke my life into pieces" "I didn't intentionally mean to hurt you Lily" " Actions speak louder then words" "Lily" began James. Too late Lily had already left to go cry herself to sleep. It was too much; she remembered all the memories she had of him. James still sat in front of fire, staring long into the night. Sirius and Remus had come back but didn't bother James. He looked too.serious thought Sirius. The next month wasn't too much better. It was February the 13th and James woke up and sat in bed. "What's today?" he said to himself looking at the calendar on the wall. "Today James, would be your 6th year anniversary with Lily" said Remus mumbling into his pillow. "Ruddy Hell, are you serious?" "Nope, Remus" "Shut up, I wasn't joking" "Yes, why would I joke like that?" "I don't know, maybe you would be the one to crack an evil joke on me" "No it's not April Fool's Day, a couple months off" said Sirius grumpily. "Can the lot of you shut your traps and go to sleep it's a Saturday" "I'm getting something to eat," said James getting up and walking out the door, he was still in his plaid pj's.  
  
In the girl's dormitory, Lily rolled over and looked at the calendar, and immediately burst into tears. 


	7. Shocking

"I can't deal with today" said Lily.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because it's the thirteenth of February"  
  
"I don't see what the problem is? It's not Friday the 13th or anything," said Didi absent-mindedly.  
  
"Deborah" yelled lizzie  
  
"What?"  
  
"Must you be so dense?"  
  
"eh?"  
  
"Never mind don't answer that I'll smack you upside your head"  
  
"Lizzie, Didi, look I'm going to stay in bed today, if anyone asks where I am I don't feel good, and I'm too stubborn to go to the Hospital wing"  
  
"fine, I'm getting up and going to breakfast" said Didi.  
  
In the Great Hall James sat with Sirius, Remus, and Peter, not really saying anything just more or less eating.  
  
"James"  
  
"Hmm"  
  
"I was wondering, what do you think my chances would be of dating Didi Green?"  
  
"higly unlikely"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because she's friends with Lily"  
  
"And that effects me how?" questioned Sirius with half a pumpkin pasty hanging out his mouth.  
  
"Because dimwit, Lily has some sort of magical power that will turn you into stone if you make her cross"  
  
"well, I'll make sure I talk to Didi in private" "right, well Remus, you seem to be the only intelligent one around here, left"  
  
"What do you need advice on now?"  
  
"Lily talked to me last night for the first time since we broke up"  
  
"Ahha"  
  
"Well see she, said something Sirius, and how he's holding me back, and something or other. I just remember trying to reason with her, and it didn't work, as always, and I could've melted right there just by her saying hello to me, REMUS, you have to help me." pined James.  
  
"Right, well James it's obvious that she wants to talk to you but, she knows the poo she'll get from Lizzie"  
  
"I hate the bloody child, why must she always ruin everything for me"  
  
"I think you're the one who let Sirius influence you in this matter"  
  
"Remus. You're right, I should never had listened to him, but it's too late she wont talk to me"  
  
"Then you have accept the fact that she wont talk to you"  
  
"I don't want that, I want to be her friend"  
  
"Well then do what you must, and please go take a shower"  
  
"Right, right.." said James mumbling as he got up from his place and went to his bathroom.  
  
"James"  
  
"Lizzie" growled James.  
  
"Look, I need you to help me"  
  
"What? Me help you? I don't think so"  
  
"What? Why not?"  
  
"Well, lets see, you are the reason,.. well for everything wrong in my life"  
  
"What? Don't blame me for what Sirius did" "I'm not, but I think you had something to do with it since, you knew I would listen to him"  
  
"Well, if I did I didn't mean for Lily to be unhappy"  
  
"look, Eliza, I want you to know that what happened in first year, you need to forget"  
  
"How am I supposed to do that?"  
  
"Easy just block it out, forget about it, remove it from your tiny memory"  
  
"James, I hate you, and now I remember why, you are so self centered you don't care about anyone else"  
  
"nor do you, because you can't have what you want you wont let lily have what she wants"  
  
"that's not true, I'm her best friend I would give her anything in the world, I would die for her, just so she could live" "I don't believe it, I still think you have some sneaky plan that you are waiting to unleash"  
  
"James.."  
  
"NO, I don't want you to talk to me, come near me, or say my name ever again, unless you are telling Lily, Wait no I don't want you talking to Lily about me! Got it? Good!" Said James angrily. Lizzie then did something she thought she'd never do again. She reached up and kissed James on the lips. James stood shocked for a second before reacting.  
  
"ELIZA" he said thoroughly shocked.  
  
"I'm sorry James, I had to" she said sobbing. James left her there to sob. 


	8. Denied

Lily just happened to walk around the corner, and spotted James pulling away from Lizzie's grasp. Lily jumped behind a knight and listened fixedly.  
  
"James, please, I just wanted to know. That's all"  
  
"Know WHAT?"  
  
"It's over, I don't want to care anymore"  
  
"What are you talking about you're not making any sense"  
  
"It's ok, she'll be alright" she muttered. At this point Lizzie had started staring blankly at the window, began swaying dangerously.  
  
"Eliza, please make some sense"  
  
"I wanted that my entire life, and now that I have it, I want to kill it"  
  
"What have you wanted?" James spat, his patience was wearing thin. He faced Lizzie now, with his back towards Lily. He reached up and grabbed her face.  
  
"James, I love you"  
  
"NO, you don't, you're just trying to make trouble"  
  
"No really James, I do, I've been so jealous of Lily, and now I know what I was trying to rid her of, and now.. I had it for a moment." She said dazed.  
  
"Eliza, I'm sorry, but you'll never have me, not this way, not ever"  
  
"James, you're a liar, a cold hearted prat" Lizzie suddenly choked turning her face away from his grasp. She kneed him the gut and ran down the hallway screaming.  
  
James lay against the cold stonewall for a second while he recovered. 'Bloody Hell'. Lily was confused, and angered. 'Why had she kissed him?' Not that she cared anymore, but she was the key factor with Sirius as to why Her and James had broken up.' Lily hesitantly crept out from behind the knight and approached James.  
  
"James, I'm not mad but I am confused as to why you kissed her"  
  
He was completely off guard.  
  
"I didn't kiss her,.. She came on to me, but she went all weird, and then started screaming her head off"  
  
"So I saw"  
  
"You were spying on me?"  
  
"yes,.. well no, I just happen to round the corner, and I saw you peel your face around form her"  
  
James' temper rose a few marks.  
  
"Lily, why do you care? Remember you're not talking to me"  
  
"Don't remind me of what I said alright, I know what I mean and I'll shall stick by it"  
  
"Lil, You make absolutely no sense whatsoever sometimes."  
  
"Hush, James, point is, I'm going to go have a chat with miss Lizzie, and don't call me Lil"  
  
"sorry, habit, I have to break it"  
  
"Now, get out of my sight before I hex you to hell"  
  
"Right." and James turned on his heel and walked away from Lily.  
  
James thoroughly regretted ever listening to Sirius' advice about Lily. He thought about the phrase "you don't know what you have until it's gone" for a bit. Being where he was wasn't it. It was end of term, and Lily and he had come to a point where neither acknowledged one another, except on grounds of which had to do with Head Boy and Girl. Dumbledore had sensed this vibe from the very beginning of their silence.  
  
It was the last day of term. James had become very dark towards Sirius. Remus wasn't around he was in the Whomping Willow, so he couldn't play referee. Lily had looked forward to this day since December, she would be James-free in a matter of hours. Lily was going home to live with her mum for a bit, while she received word when she would be going to training to become an auror. She boarded the train anxiously, and proceeded to the Head Girl and Boy compartment. 'Just a few more hours with that Potter, and you'll be free" she told herself as she pulled out the massive book entitled "Moby Dick" from her trunk, and situated herself on a sofa. It was midday when James entered the compartment, lily bade him no attention. James grabbed what he wanted and turned to walk outside, but paused, instead he sat down directly in front of Lily.  
  
"Do you need something, Potter?" she asked very reserved.  
  
"Yes,." he said slowly, avoiding Lily's eyes.  
  
"and that would be?"  
  
"Lily,. can't we cut the hostilities and just be friends" he pleaded knowingly he wouldn't get anywhere.  
  
"You should of thought about that before you broke up with me, and ruined my life, and smashed it to bits."  
  
"But, I'm sorry for what I've done"  
  
"No matter, you still did it so I must still hate you for it"  
  
"But, I was foolish"  
  
"that's a start, but really James why should I be friends with you at all, is it because you hope that if we do talk we'll be together again?"  
  
"Me dare una probabilitá Lily.please?"  
  
"No James, I can't, now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go patrol the compartments, as I'm not away from Hogwarts completely, and when I am in King's Cross I'll be seeing you for the very last time.ever"  
  
James felt horrible, he really did. He had lost the best thing he had ever going for him, aside from Quidditch, but James really did miss her, and no matter what he did she'd never figure out that he was being true.  
  
On the Platform Lily met her mother and sister, and quickly exited. James hung around sulking. Remus and Sirius had picked up on his sulking.  
  
"James, cheer up, it'll be alright there are other girls out there" Remus reassuringly.  
  
"I want Lily though"  
  
"We know this, but it's not going to be easy winning her back"  
  
"She said she's never going to talk to me again, and she just left outside to the Muggleworld."  
  
"Rallegrarsi, James"  
  
"I can't. I've lost Lily forever."  
  
"No you haven't James, I'll help you get her back if it's the last thing I do" promised Sirius.  
  
"Sirius the last time I let you help me with female problems you,. you fixed them by getting rid of the entire problem altogether"  
  
"I told you, I'd fix it,"  
  
"I'm going home, I'll see you all, cheers" he said miserably walking the other way. 


End file.
